Je te retrouverais
by Miss Lys Edelweiss
Summary: OS sur la chanson "le chemin" de Kyo. Alors que cela fait deux ans que Drago et Hermionne se voit en cachette, leur relation se détériore à cause de la guerre. Peu être ont-il fait le mauvais choix. L'un d'eux va prendre une décision.


Songe-fic sur la chanson "le chemin" de Kyo.

Bien alors avant de lire, je pense que certaines mise aux points sont nécessaire, sinon la lecture risque d'être bizarre. Alors, comme vous le savez sûrement la chanson "le chemin" est un duo entre un homme et une femme. Chaque partie normalement chantée par la femme sont les pensées d'Hermione, et de l'homme, de Drago. Les refrains sont neutre.

Enjoy ...

* * *

_*Regarde-toi, assise dans l'ombre*_  
_*A la lueur de nos mensonges*_  
_*Les mains glacées jusqu'à l'ongle*_

Une dispute. Encore une.  
Ces derniers temps, on ne fait plus que de se disputer. Pour un rien, on éclate tout de suite.  
Et à chaque foie, elles sont plus violentes les unes que les autres.

Tu te retrouve assise par terre, dos contre le mur, la tête entre les bras.  
Sur tes poignets je peux encore voir les traces rouges laissée par mes mains.  
Je ne voulais pas. Je ne veux pas te blesser. Je ne veux pas que tu souffre.  
Mais tu t'enfonce dans nos illusions de jours en jours. Persuadée qu'on arrivera à trouver une solution. Qu'on peut continuer à se cacher des autres indéfiniment. Et que quand le jour J viendra, qu'on sera encore là, l'un pour l'autre, et pas l'un contre l'autre.

Et plus on se dispute, et plus tu te raccroche à ses fantaisies. Chaque jour, tu t'éloigne un peu plus de moi. Tu deviens froide et indifférente.  
Tu ne réagis plus à mes paroles, à mes caresses.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus où on va. Et si on y arrivera.

Je ne sais plus.

_*Regarde-toi à l'autre pôle*_  
_*Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge*_  
_*On a changé à la longue*_

Et voilà. De nouveau tu te renferme. Tu mets une distance entre nous. Tu te tiens là, devant la cheminée, les poings serrés, le regard plongé dans l'âtre.  
Inatteignable.

Tu refuse d'entendre ce que je veux te dire. Tu refuse de voir où est le vrai problème.  
Tu te borne à penser que c'est nous qui avons pris la mauvaise décision.  
Alors que peu être, on s'y prend mal. Alors que peu être on est parti dans la mauvaise direction.

On a grandi depuis. On a muri.  
Les choses ont changées, la situation n'est plus la même. Avec le retour de Voldemort, on aurait dû revoir notre position. Au lieu de ça, on est resté campé sur notre décision. Alors qu'on a évolué, qu'on a changé.

Mais tu ne m'entends pas. Ou tu ne veux pas.

_*On a parcouru le chemin*_  
_*On a tenu la distance*_  
_*Et je te hais de tout mon corps,*_  
_*Mais je t'adore*_  
_*On a parcouru le chemin*_  
_*On a souffert en silence*_  
_*Et je te hais de tout mon corps,*_  
_*Mais je t'adore*_

Deux ans. Deux longues années que l'on se cache aux yeux de tous, de nos amis, de nos parents. Deux ans, que l'on continue de s'insulter dans les couloirs pour que personnes ne puissent se douter. Deux ans que l'on se retrouve le soir, passionnés, enlacés.

Deux ans que l'on résiste à la pression de nos amis qui se déteste, au préjugé de nos parents. Aux regards des autres.

Et tous ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'on en finisse là, par ta faute, parce que tu es trop buté pour voir la réalité en face. Tu n'a pas le droit de nous faire ça ! De me faire ça ! Détruire tous ce qu'on a réussit à créer ! Je t'en veux pour ça. De nous faire souffrir. Par égoïsme. Si tu savais comme je te déteste d'agir comme tu le fais.

Mais malgré tout, je t'aime. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Et comme je n'aimerais jamais, j'en suis sur.

_*Je vis dans une maison de verre*_  
_*À moitié rempli de ton eau*_  
_*Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte*_

Tu es parti. Après une demi heure, à être resté devant le feu, sans rien dire, sans bouger. Tu t'es décidé à bouger subitement, et sans un regard en arrière, tu es parti.

Une semaine. Et tu n'es toujours pas revenu.

Une semaine que chaque petite chose me rappelle toi.

Au début c'était le fauteuil où tu aimé t'asseoir, la porte de ta chambre. Mais maintenant, même les corn flakes le matin font surgir ton visage dans mes pensées.

Je me noie dans mes souvenirs de nous. Ils me hantent, me poursuivent toute la journée.

Reviens.

_*Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare*_  
_*Je suis étrangé à ton cœur*_  
_*Seulement regarde comme on est seul*_

Sept mois.

Sept mois que je suis parti de Poudlard. Loin de mes amis, loin de mon père, et surtout loin de toi.

Toi qui ne m'aime plus. Ou qui ne m'aime pas. Je ne sais plus.

C'était mieux ainsi. La meilleure solution.

Loin de toi, je ne peux plus te faire souffrir. Tu n'à plus besoin de te cacher, plus besoin de mentir. C'est le mieux pour toi, tu es trop sensible. Tu en soufrais trop.

Loin de toi, tu n'es plus en danger. Ils ne pourront pas m'utiliser pour t'atteindre. Tu leur échappe. Et si pour que tu ais une vie heureuse et épanouie, je dois rester à jamais sans toi. Soit, il en sera ainsi.

Mais loin de toi je ne suis plus rien. Je n'existe pas.

Pardonne-moi.

_*On a parcouru le chemin*_  
_*On a tenu la distance*_  
_*Et je te hais de tout mon corps,*_  
_*Mais je t'adore*_  
_*On a parcouru le chemin*_  
_*On a souffert en silence*_  
_*Et je te hais de tout mon corps,*_  
_*Mais je t'adore*_

Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, comment cela peut-il se terminer comme ça ?  
Qu'est ce qui nous a changés ? Tout l'amour que l'on se porté, qu'est-il devenu ?  
Comment a-t-on pu se haïr à se point, se faire souffrir comme on l'a fait ?

Mais après tout, deux ans se n'est pas rien. Je suis sûre que tu n'à pas oublié, comme moi.

Et parce que je t'aime toujours,

Quand tout cela sera terminé, quand nous seront enfin libre,

Je te retrouverais.

Je te le promets.


End file.
